Birthday
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth I I has a landmark birthday. What does that mean for our favourite spooks? A whole lot of work and stress for Harry. If that's not all the American President is popping by for lunch. Harry wonders if what's left of his hair will turn grey before the op is over and can he and Ruth have anytime together? Americans, Royalty, Politicians? Oh dear!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Kudos and BBC own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Ruth frowned as she looked at the paper work in front of her. It was mid April and the plans they had been working on for the past two years seemed destined to fail - or give Harry and Ros heart attacks in the process.

"I still reckon this isn't our gig." Will sighed. "Don't Royal Protection normally do this? I know we got drafted in last November but really?"

"Really." Harry glared at the new recruit.

"Royal Protection will be there but this is the Queen's 90th birthday. It's a big deal and bless them, RPS need us to hold their hands." Ros leant against the far side of the room. Will looked away. Lucas sighed. He almost felt sorry for the new boy.

"The itinerary? No changes?" Harry asked.

"No." Ruth glanced at the paperwork. Beth yawned.

"Keeping you awake, Miss Bailey?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if you must know. Some of us were on surveillance until 3 this morning." Beth ran a hand through her hair.

"Sleep is overrated." Tariq smirked. Beth shot him a look as Dimitri smirked. Tariq shrugged. "I never sleep."

"Can we get back to the point?" Alec snapped. "Some of us want to get out of here before midnight." Ruth held Harry's gaze, aware that he should be annoyed with the younger members of the team.

"As do I Mr White. Now tomorrow is the Queen's birthday. The itinerary has not changed and neither has the threat."

"Still insistent on having the open top car?" Zoe rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous behaviour for someone in her position? Does she not know the threat?"

"She does." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew the royals were clued up on the world they lived in. He had spent months arguing the toss with the head of the RPS. Her Majesty was not to be moved. Her and the Duke would have their way.

"So? What do we do?" Zaf paused as Adam and Malcolm exchanged glances.

"Prey for rain." Harry spoke before dismissing the team. He knew the rest of the team were not looking forward to working with the RPS but for Ruth it held even more dread. Her step brother had died years earlier but the memories of the man's sins were seared into her bones. As the rest of the team left with Ros still issuing instructions he caught her hand. She nodded as he looked up.

"Five minutes." She whispered before heading out of the office. Harry sighed heavily knowing that it wasn't just the operation he had to worry about.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ruth stepped out onto the roof as she looked for Harry. She knew he was exhausted- the preparations for the monarch's birthday had been run alongside the normal running of operations. Both Harry and Ros had been working all the hours God sent.

"Harry." She stepped towards him. "It will be ok. The RPS know what they are doing. Thomas may be a pain in the rear but she knows her job."

Harry smirked. The head of RPS was the exact opposite of his wife. Tall, skinny - a bag of bones Harry thought, blonde and hard faced. He disliked everything about her; the woman made Juliet seem a pussycat.

"I know." He smiled as Ruth stood next to him. "I also know our team know exactly what they are doing. Even Will."

"He's young, younger than I was when I started. He's doing ok."

"Yes Ruth, I know." He wrapped his arms around her. Ruth smiled, letting him hold her to him, her own arms wrapping around his waist. "I missed you."

"I haven't gone anywhere." Ruth kissed his cheek. "And I am not planning to."

"Good to know." He kissed her hair as Ruth hugged him tightly. "Even if some handsome American sweeps in with Obama's lot turn up on Friday?"

Ruth pulled back, looking him directly in the eye.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that."

He raised an eyebrow. Ruth smiled.

"Why would I want a handsome CIA clone when I can have a handsome Yorkshireman?" Harry brushed her hair away from her face as the wind sped up. He kissed her gently on the lips, gasping as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly all thoughts of Americans and royalty were forgotten.

Xxxxxx

Lucas walked around the palace courtyard with Tariq. The young technical officer was determined to make sure all his gadgets were in exactly the right place. He didn't want any repercussions on the Geek Squad.

"Zoe is inside the palace now." Tariq stared at the small camera he had placed in a wall. "She's got a camera, mike and tape recorder on her."

"Bet she loves that." Lucas smiled. He knew Zoe hated gadgets. She was an old fashioned spook, like him. But technology was essential in the current climate.

"Tough. She's the only one on the team with the cut glass accent. She can get in there without raising suspicions of the staff. You heard what Ros said." He tapped the watch on his left wrist as the device bleeped. "All done."

"Good."

"You seem keen to get out of here." Tariq fell into step beside him. Lucas smiled. "It's Amy's birthday. My little girl is five today. Can't believe it."

"Five?" Tariq smiled. "Doing anything special?"

"I asked her what she wanted to do. She's too grown up for her years."

"Don't tell me - something so girly Ros nearly fainted." Tariq smirked.

"No." Lucas laughed. He knew very few people saw his wife the way he did. She didn't let everyone in. "Amy said she was going to school and she wanted me to pick her up, then all of us and the dogs to go to the park. So thats what we're doing."

"What about the op? What did Ros say?" Tariq frowned, checking his watch he knew school would be finished shortly.

"Ros is going to be there. She is Amy's mum! Tariq, however big the op, some things are more important. My kids are those things." He picked up his phone, pleased that Ros was calling to say she was outside. Tariq would have to find his own way back to Thames House.

Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ok?" Lucas got into the car as Ros nodded. The early spring sunshine making her squint.

"Cake is at home. The dogs are on best behaviour- all we need now are the children." Ros watched as Lucas held her gaze. He knew she was exhausted but determined Amy would have the birthday she deserved. Their little girl was growing up quickly- it was quite disturbing at how much she had seen during her lifetime and she wasn't in double figures.

"Lucas?"

"Just thinking."

"God, is that all you and Ruth ever do?"

"We nearly lost both of you this year. Meningitis and fractured skulls." Ros held his gaze for a moment.

"But you didn't. Us North women are tough. Cmon lets get James and Amy." She pulled the car out into the central London traffic relieved that Lucas didn't seem to be descending into one of his more melancholy moods.

Xxxxxxx

"All looks good." Tariq spoke into the comms as Malcolm watched everything on the computer screen.

"Ok Tariq. Get back here."

"Do I wait for Zoe?" He looked around as a corgi and young maid left the palace. He smiled at the young woman as the dog ran towards him.

"Come back here!" The voice accompanying the pretty brunette was hardly cut glass. Tariq had worked with Adam and Malcolm long enough to know a Welsh accent when he heard one. The dog continued to head for him. Tariq knelt down, more than happy to make a fuss of the dog. It was clear she was no more than a puppy.

"She's ok. I didn't realise Pembrokeshire corgis were good guard dogs." The puppy rolled onto her back, clearly deciding that Tariq was one of the good guys.

"She thinks she's a Doberman. Don't you girl?" The maid rubbed the puppy's ear as she squirmed.

"Tariq Masood. I'm here as part of the security detail for the week."

"Stacey Parks. Chambermaid ie general skivvy." She smiled. "Seem Atticus likes you."

"She's a very good judge of character. How old?"

"Me or Atticus?" Stacey smiled. "Shes eleven weeks. Runt of the litter and she isn't the Queen's. Not anymore. Atty was the runt of the litter. Her mother rejected her. So I hand reared her. Couldn't let her die, could I?"

"No. Oh you poor thing." He let the puppy lick his hand.

"So, her Majesty gave her to me. Said she could never break the bond. Had her microchip and everything in my name." Stacey picked the puppy up. "She's a good boss. Loves her animals."

"Who couldn't love little Atty?" The puppy yapped as they both laughed.

"Are you here all week?"

"Yeah. I'll be around." Tariq smiled as Stacey blushed.

"Good. Can you say hello to my Godfather for me?" Stacey blushed. "Tell him Henry's granddaughter got the job."

"Henry? Henry Parks?"

"Yeah. You didn't ask who my godfather is." She glanced back towards the door. "It's Harry Pearce." She watched as his face paled.

"Oh."

"I'll see you soon?" Tariq nodded as he watched her walk back to the house. Tariq smiled, suddenly not minding about the extra work.

Xxxxxxx

Amy ran from the school door towards Lucas as the other children all ran towards their parents.

"Mr North! Mrs North!"

"Ou oh!" Amy stopped as Ros brought James into the playground. Ros looked at her daughter who was clearly feigning innocence.

"Amy!"

"Remember that teacher is mean!" Amy grabbed Lucas' hand. "Daddy." She looked up at him as the teacher headed towards them; only to be headed off by Ros.

"Problem?"

"Amy."

"Shall we take this inside?" Ros walked past the woman into the school. Amy groaned as Lucas got down to her level.

"Amy Ruth North."

"Yoo in trouble." James stuck his tongue out at his sister. Amy narrowed her eyes at him as Lucas began to play referee. He couldn't help but be relieved that Ros had abandoned him to mind the children and the dogs.

"Amy?"

"Daddy." Amy huffed, folding her arms. "There were mitu, mitu , mitigating circumstances."

"Mitigating Circumstances? Where did you hear that phrase?" Lucas asked. Amy shrugged.

"Uncle Harry. He said Mum used the to get out of the bother." Amy shrugged.

"Maybe I should have a word with uncle Harry." Lucas watched as his children as they bickered. He could see they'd inherited Ros' death glare. He almost felt sorry for the teacher.

"Amy? I don't want to ask you again."

"Ok." Amy looked back towards the school. "Don't."

"Amy."

"I hit Brittany Rose. At lunch. She was coughing so I hit her." Amy shrugged. "She was a funny colour."

"So you hit her?"

"Yeah." Lucas shook his head.

Xxxxxx

Ruth pulled away from Harry as he closed his eyes. He knew she was worried about him but there was no way he could lessen the workload. Not until Airforce One was back in American airspace.

"Are you ok?"

"Ruth." He smiled at her. "I'm fine. As you say, tomorrow is going to be ok. Everyone knows what's expected of them. There is nothing more to do."

"So?" Ruth raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to the JIC meeting then?"

"That." Harry paused. "I can't get out of." Ruth nodded, slipping her hand into his before leading him towards the stairs.

Xxxxxx

"Amy. Car. Now." Ros stated as Amy closed her eyes. "Do you know what Miss Smith told me?"

"Mum, she is really mean." Amy narrowed her eyes. Ros crouched down.

"I asked do you know what I was told?"

"That I hit another girl at lunch." Amy bit her bottom lip. Ros nodded.

"I was told that the other girl was choking and you got to her and slapped her on her back so her food came out. You're not in trouble." Ros smiled. James shook his head. "Amy, the teacher told me you were very brave. I'm really proud of you."

"Oh. But I hit her."

"No you did first aid - like Wes did when Emma was chocking the other day? You told me about it." Amy hugged Ros tightly. James climbed into the car with a little help from Lucas. The school yard now much quieter than when the family had arrived.

"So? We can still go to the park!" Amy smiled as Ros nodded. Turning to get into the driving seat she couldn't help but hope that all the meetings that week went just as well.

Cccc


	4. Chapter 4

4

Harry ran a hand over his face. It had been an exhausting few weeks but they were finally on the home stretch. Her Majesty would finally celebrate her 90th birthday exactly as she wanted. He smiled slightly, there was no one more determined than the British monarch when it came to having the final say on what she wanted. He knew prime ministers that had been wary of her. He picked up his coffee mug, knowing if the last few PMs had been wary of the little old lady then MI5 had no chance of getting her to do as they wished. He swallowed the coffee, smiling to himself.

"Daddy is happy." Gracie decided as she clambered onto her chair. "Hello."

"Hello Squeak." Harry winked at his youngest child who giggled at her nickname. Curls falling in her face as she clumsily tried to reach for her juice.

"Bum holes!"

"Excuse me?" Ruth bit her lip as she walked into the kitchen. Nick shovelled rice crispies into his mouth as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Gray said it." Gracie stated.

"Say something nicer. Ok?" Ruth kissed her hair.

"She could have said worse." Nick teased before shovelling more cereal into his mouth. Harry nodded. His second chance at family life still amazed him.

"Daddy?" Gracie looked at him, her eyes wide like her mother's.

"Mum is right."

"Thank you." Ruth rolled her eyes. "It has been known. You were miles away."

"Something occurred to me."

"What? Look we've covered everything."

"I know. I just thought Ros and the Queen. There's a similarity there."

"Nick!"'Ruth began patting her son on the back as he inhaled his food.

"Ros and the Queen? Seriously?" Nick laughed. "Ros will love that. You comparing her to a pensioner."

Harry smirked.

"No arguing with either of them. Try not to aspirate your breakfast Nico." Ruth watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mum." He kissed her cheek before running off to meet Wes and Molly.

Xxxxxx

"Comms ok?" Calum asked as he jogged towards Tariq and Malcolm. The older spook nodded. The Grid eerily silent bar the occasional tapping of keys from Ruth or Catherine's computers.

"Everyone in position." Catherine nodded. "The Met have detained two men that appeared on our watch list. Not big fish - known anti establishment protestors with possible links to militant groups."

"We can't just pick up random idiots." Harry stated as he walked out of his office. Ruth nodded.

"We didn't. The Met did. Spook cabs are watching for anything suspicious. Lucas, Alec and Adam are in the cars around the royals. Obama isn't on UK soil or in our airspace yet." Ruth tapped a few keys.

"Airforce One isn't our problem." Catherine frowned. Malcolm sighed.

"Yet."

"Beth, Erin, Zaf are in the crowd. William and Zoe are in the palace. We're good to go." Catherine smiled. Ruth glanced at her husband; hoping everything would go according to plan. It was the one day nothing could go wrong. Too much depended on them; the goalkeepers of antiterrorism. They had to catch the opponent's ball before it hit home. Zoe's voice on the comms caught her attention. It was showtime.

Xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

4

"Everything is in position." Catherine stated firmly. She hated that she was nervous. She was the only member of the section not to have worked on major events before. She had a funny feeling she'd let everyone down.

"It's ok." Ruth smiled at her step daughter. "We know exactly where everyone is. One RPS officer and one of ours is within touching distance of the Queen and Duke at all times. Snipers are in position and just this once the media are playing nicely."

"Yeah." She stared at the computer screen. "Then why do I feel like we're missing something?"

"Because you're an analyst. We always think we've missed something. Lily is teething and you're like your father." Ruth narrowed her eyes, touching the comms as Tariq followed the dots moving on the screen in front of him.

"Ros?"

The blonde spook listened as Ruth spoke; the voice in her earpiece concealed from the rest of the world. She nodded once, aware Ruth could see and hear her.

"Approaching the car now. Everyone in position."

"Affirmative." Malcolm answered firmly. His eyes were glued to the little yellow dots marking the positions of Will, Alec and the others. "Call signs please."

Ruth smiled slightly, knowing the rest of the team would probably ignore him. Protocol wasn't exactly Section D's strong point. She looked up to see Harry walking towards her.

"It's all going according to plan." She watched as he nodded; clearly relieved that the team were on top of everything. It seemed as if they had been preparing for the Queen's birthday forever. He smiled slightly as the BBC news began to show the Royal couple leaving the palace. He had to admit he wasn't interested in them; not really. It was the faces in the crowd that interested him. Will and Erin could be seen clearly - if you knew what you were looking for.

"Just this and the cake thing." Catherine nodded and they're back inside the palace.

"That infernal Bake Off thing?" Harry paused. "When? Remind me."

"Tuesday's BBC."

"Catherine."

"She's meeting the winner and cutting the cake on TV in about an hour." Ruth paused; frowning slightly.

"Ruth?" His voice was low; his eyes focused on the screen.

"Lucas? Ten o clock." Ruth spoke. Harry swore, seeing what she did. Lucas and Zaf both saw the same woman Ruth had, both moving towards her as the news reports focused on the open top car. Ruth felt her pulse quicken; aware the RPS officers had also seen the threat but were unable to get the Royal couple inside to safety. A million and one disasters ran through the Harry's mind as he watched Ros and Adam react to the woman who threatened the op. Lucas bundled the woman away as he glanced towards the camera. One threat had been neutralised - now they just had to get through the rest of the day.

Cxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Harry poured a large scotch from the decanter in his office. It had been the day from Hell but her Majesty had the birthday she wanted. No one had died. They had stopped the threat and the media hadn't made a big deal of it. The Queen had cut the cake, lit the beacon and gone back into the palace unscathed. He smiled; glad that the op had gone absolutely according to plan.

"Everyone has gone home." Ruth stood in the doorway as Harry set his untouched glass on his desk. "Final reports are all either in your in box or will be tomorrow."

"We did good."

"Yes." Ruth smiled slightly as Harry stepped towards her. He held her gaze for a moment longer.

"This has overshadowed your birthday." Ruth shrugged. She hadn't given it a second thought.

"Not really. The kids made a fuss of me. Although I really should teach Nick that there are settings on our toaster and charcoal isn't the best option for bread."

"I can't believe you ate it. At five am." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kids get up early and make such an effort I'm eating it. Scarlett did help me out though." Harry laughed before kissing her. Ruth gripped his biceps as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry all this took precedence over your birthday." She raised her eyebrows as he stepped back, taking her hand in his. He brought her knuckles to his lips.

"I don't care." She smiled at him as he kissed her hand. "I really don't. Birthdays are not important to me."

"Which is why you make such a fuss of everyone else's." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's different."

"Everyone has gone home?"

"Yes, I spoke to Ros. She's sent the team home. Everything has been handed back to the RPS." He nodded, tugging on her hand he lead her towards the concealed entrance to his office. She frowned slightly as he led her to the roof.

"Harry."

"Just follow me."

"Don't I always?" She sighed as he raised an eyebrow. Ruth stopped as she noticed the fairy lights twinkling around the rooftop as music played softly in the background.

"How?"

"I have my ways." He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Ruth closed her eyes. "Happy birthday, Ruth."

She smiled as he kissed her neck once more, a shiver running down her spine. The table in the corner of the roof caught her attention.

"Muffins." She gasped; remembering a conversation that seemed a lifetime ago. Harry stepped back, suddenly remembering that muffins had a different connotation. Jo had died the day Harry had said that. It had been Ruth's first day back with them. He inwardly cursed himself as the music changed. "And Littlemix?"

"Well, Terri had it playing when I dropped Gracie there. Secret Love Affair seemed quite apt when I heard the lyrics. It's how we started." She nodded, turning to him.

"Happy birthday."

"I love you." Ruth smiled as she turned to him, kissing him gently on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as she whispered the words against his lips. Her forehead rested against his collarbone. The music filled the silence as he held her; swaying slightly to the music.

"Never say your birthday doesn't matter. You matter." He kissed her as she smiled slightly. "Dinner?"

"Here?"

"Well, muffin and white burgundy." He shrugged.

"Perfect." She smiled at him before leading him across to the small table. It seemed it wasn't just her Majesty that was being spoiled on her birthday. Glancing at her husband she knew no one else would see this side to him. Harry raised an eyebrow as she blushed lightly. The operation was over, everything had gone smoothly and they were together. Ruth lifted her glass to her lips.

"Perfect."

He smiled.

"Harry? Take me home." He smiled before picking up the bottle of wine and leading her back indoors. He had no idea how long they'd have until the next crisis but it didn't matter. They were together.

Xxx


End file.
